


Local Boy

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [27]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Exchange Assignment, Gen, Jedha, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round Two, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Why did Bodhi Rook decide to rebel against the Empire?





	Local Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Despite being born and raised in the ancient Holy City of Jedha, Bodhi Rook wasn’t devout. His parents were atheists, in fact, and they hadn’t needed to invoke a higher power to make their son toe the line. Mother’s sharp words would strike the fear of God into Palpatine himself.

Still. Jedha City was _home_. Bodhi couldn’t have imagined how his local boy’s heart would hurt after the Empire looted the Temple of the Kyber, expelled the Guardians, and outlawed its worshippers.

“If only I weren’t so goddamn _afraid_ , Dr. Erso! If only I believed I might make a difference…”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on July 2, 2019.


End file.
